ToA: Seeing Double In Whiterun
by Siniscule
Summary: In this segment of Tales of Amadeus, our ignorant wood elf finds himself in a new land full of wonderfully bizarre people! Such as the kind of people who clone themselves in the blink of an eye! Will our hero stand and fight or run off like some non-Dragonborn wuss! Find out in this small comedic tale which is a reference to a very popular glitch within the actual game.


**AN: This story is very short, simplistic, and somewhat silly if not stupid. Huzzah for small brain fart ideas! I plan on making a series of Amadeus's ACTUAL adventure throughout Skyrim, which will be serious with bits of humor, but I had a small idea for this little non-serious and joking snippit - which, by the way, is not how it goes down in Amadeus's real story, haha. For those who may not figure it out, it's a joke based off a very well-known glitch in the game.**

* * *

**Tales of Amadeus (Oddities): Seeing Double at Whiterun Stables**

It was just another typically cold, bitter, and depressing war-ridden day in Skyrim when Amadeus, a Bosmer, found himself walking the path to the good town of Whiterun. To sum it up in a long run-on sentence, some freaky stuff happened when he had been captured as a prisoner of Helgen, although he blacked out any prior memories to that incident - coincidentally enough - and there was some crazy dragon action and basically the whole place lit up in flames. Not to mention the fact that he was mere seconds from being beheaded only to be saved by the miraculous intervention of a dragon, which is a species unseen for centuries, which would probably make a great story for his possible future kids if he ends up getting married (spoiler alert: he will) and having a bunch of little runt babies (double spoiler: the wife will). These turn of events were very odd and unusual, and were almost reminiscent of some role playing game with some foretold hero and the like - we all know how these things turn out. For Amadeus, everything was like a crazy dream.

So, continuing with our tale. Our Bosmer friend had been told to warn the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf, of the dragon that had saved his own life. According to the unnaturally calm locals, there could be some catastrophic borderline-apocalyptic dragon danger afoot! So it was up to Amadeus and his steel sword to brave the wilderness and overcome all danger to give the good people of Whiterun a bit of a notice that their town could very well be destroyed! As he neared the town walls, he stumbled upon the stables. Smiling, the Bosmer walked up to one of the gorgeous steeds and stroked its mane tenderly, earning himself a small whinney and gentle nudge of the head.

"Hey, you." said a voice from behind. Amadeus turned, seeing a man in front of the cottage that hadn't been there before. Blinking in confusion, the wood elf could only wave in response. "I'm Louis Letrush."

"Ah, nice to meet you." Amadeus muttered awkwardly before turning back to the horse only to find that it had turned away. Sighing, Amadeus turned around himself but then cried out in shock at the sight that awaited him.

"Hey, you. Hey, you." said Louis Letrush. Well, actually, make that plural.

In front of the incredulously blinking hero stood not one but two of the same man, Louis Letrush. They neared the nervous traveler, who had begun to unsheathe his steel blade, at a slow and unsettling pace. Deciding to bail, Amadeus turned and attempted to flee. However, he found himself hitting the dirt face-first after he tripped over what looked like a Louis Letrush buried in the ground. "Hey, you." muttered the head bobbing out of the ground.

"Agh!" Amadeus yelled, slicing at the head and decapitating the freak, watching the body flail and spazz unnaturally within the ground somehow without turning up any soil. Looking up, he found himself staring at five more very hostile Louis Letrushes.

"HEY, YOU!" they yelled, coming at him with swords and very shiny balding heads.

The Bosmer yelled in astonishment and quickly hopped onto one of the horses. Practically rage quitting, he hit the horse's side with his heel and leaned forward as he galloped off into the distance.

In a week's' time, hundreds of Louis Letrushes and squads of Whiterun guards had heard of these dastardly deeds from our favorite hero and were on the hunt for the notorious Galloping Decapitator of the Whiterun Stables.

Little do they know that he joined an ancient family of vampires, became a vampire lord, and can fly! Yay!

**The End... FOR NOW.**

* * *

**Feel free to review, and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
